1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic cleaning pouch system and more particularly pertains to supporting objects including surgical and non-surgical tools, parts and instruments for pre-soak and ultrasonic cleaning in a water with radio waves, the supporting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ultrasonic cleaning support devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, ultrasonic cleaning support devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting objects for ultrasonic cleaning are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,436 issued May 20, 1997 to Chase relates to an Apparatus for Cleaning Long Tubular Medical Instruments. U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,361 issued Jun. 27, 2000 to Borovsky relates to a Contact Lens Cleaning and Disinfection System. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,312 issued Mar. 12, 2002 to Lin relates to a Connector without Occlusion.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an ultrasonic cleaning pouch system that allows for supporting objects including surgical and non-surgical tools, parts and instruments for pre-soak and ultrasonic cleaning in a water with radio waves, the supporting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the ultrasonic cleaning pouch system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting objects including surgical and non-surgical tools, parts and instruments for pre-soak and ultrasonic cleaning in a water with radio waves, the supporting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ultrasonic cleaning pouch system which can be used for supporting objects including surgical and non-surgical tools, parts and instruments for pre-soak and ultrasonic cleaning in a water with radio waves, the supporting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.